Starfleet Academy
thumb|Starfleet Academy logo, "Ex Astris, Scientia": "From the Stars, Knowledge". Starfleet Academy is a four-year institution of higher learning, the primary training facility for Starfleet officers. Located at the San Francisco Presidio, it was flanked between two overwhelming vistas; the Starfleet Command, and the Point Bonita Lighthouse. It was approved and founded on December 13, 2161. Admission to the Academy was intensely competitive. ( , , ) History In the 2140s, the academy started as training program for United Earth's Starfleet personnel.( ) Following the disappearance of the Slayton in 2159, Starfleet Admiral Somers proposed to establish the Academy to train all the future Starfleet officers. It was to ensure that they would not share the same fate as his son, the Slayton's chief engineer, Jack Somers. ( |sub = }}) 24th century In 2368, the 's captain, Jean-Luc Picard, was asked to give a commencement speech for that year's graduating class. However, there was an incident with the Nova Squadron in which cadet Joshua Albert was killed when they attempted the Kolvoord Starburst. In 2372, Red Squad took part in Admiral James Leyton's attempted coup. ( ; }}) The campus was destroyed by the Breen during the Dominion War. ( }}) Requirements thumb|Starfleet Academy in the mid-[[23rd century.]] thumb|Starfleet Academy grounds, circa [[2379.|left]] Traditionally, when a person who wished to join Starfleet reached adulthood, they submitted an application and underwent a series of tests. If accepted, they trained at an Academy facility, such as the primary one at the San Francisco Presidio on Earth. A usual course of study for officers is a four-year education, although accelerated programs and graduate training are available. Enlisted service requires a much shorter training course, sometimes at a satellite facility of the Academy or at another Starfleet installation. ( , ) The Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program was a course of testing for application to Starfleet Academy. ( ) The Academy's motto is "Ex Astris, Scientia", or "From the Stars, Knowledge." ( ) The facilities include holodecks, located on Archer Hall. ( ) In the mid-22nd century, all cadets were required to study the worlds that had been destroyed by their dominant species through wars and environmental mismanagement. ( }}) In 2371, the entrance exam's final question was worth fifty points. ( ) Required reading * The Prime Directive * Starfleet General Orders and Regulations Curriculum :see Starfleet Academy courses. Personnel Senior personnel * Commandant of Starfleet Academy * Superintendent of Starfleet Academy The nature of the division of responsibilities between the Commandant of Starfleet Academy and the Superintendent of Starfleet Academy has not been established. At the modern , the Superintendent is the officer in charge of the Academy and the Commandant oversees discipline and day-to-day operations involving midshipmen. Instructors * Aaronson }} (2250s) * Professor Adara (24th century) * Professor James Atheling (23rd century) * Professor Joen B’ton |The Best and the Brightest}} (24th century) * Professor Leo Brownell (mid-23rd century) * }} (2250s) * Pavel Chekov |sub=Vulcan's Soul}} (2370s) * Margaret C. Clark |Secret of the Lizard People}} (2340s) * Crown (mid-24th century) * Howard Delapore (24th century) * Doctor Janice Eardman (2360s) * Erdman (2350s) * Professor (2260s) * Doctor Forbus (2350s) * Richard Galen (24th century) * Professor John Gill (2250s) * Graves (23rd century) * Commander Graves (24th century) * Lieutenant commander Walker Keel (2340s) * Professor David Kincaid | }} (mid-23rd century) * Lieutenant James T. Kirk (2250s) * |Worf's First Adventure}} (24th century) * Mlikk} (24th century) * Mayhar-Perth (2250s) * Professor Naharodny (2360s) * Miles O'Brien (2370s) * Professor Pembleton (2350s-2370s) * Professor Pritchard (2340s) * Setheleyis th'Rasdeth (24th century) * Katrine Schönhertz (2350s) * Instructor |sub = }} (2250s, Kelvin timeline) * Captain Friedl Segfrunsdóttir }} (mid-23rd century) * Commander Juan Sierra (2340s) * Doctor (2340s) * Stell (24th century) * Doctor Dorian Schweitzer (24th century) * Tho (24th century) * T'Pelak (2350s) * Professor Richard Temore (23rd century) * Professor Trumble | }} (2250s, Kelvin timeline) * Webb |Core Rulebook}} (24th century) * Leslie Wong (2360s) * Commander Zakarian (2360s) * Commander Zarsh (2350s) * Lieutenant Commander }} (2260s, Kelvin timeline) Groups *Dream Team *Falcon Squadron *Forester's bridge simulation group *Nebula Squad *Nova Squadron *Omega Squad *Red Squad *Team Alpha *Team Delta *Zeta Squadron Annex Campuses/locations * San Francisco, Earth, Sol system * Beta Aquilae II, Beta Aquilae star system * Psi Upsilon III, Psi Upsilon star system * Beta Ursae Minor II, Beta Ursae Minor star system * College of Science, planet On-Campus locations Long range sensor lab.jpg|Long Range Sensor Lab (Kelvin timeline) See also * Starfleet Academy graduating classes, for list of Starfleet Academy students by year of graduation. Appendices Connections References * * }} }} External link * Category:Starfleet Academy category:Federation Institutes of Higher Learning Category:Starfleet agencies